Life is Strange: The Other Perspective Episode 4: Unearthed
by Sketchman911
Summary: Everything has seemingly changed, for better or for worse. Regardless James Makintosh is still the same, and still determined to find the Missing Rachel Amber. With the help of some friends a dark truth will be. Unearthed. Life is Strange owned by Square Enix/DONTNOD This story is owned by me Credit to WickDaLine for the inspiration
1. Chapter 1: Flores de Eden

**Arcadia Bay Oregon, October 9th, 2013, 12:47 PM**

having spent almost an hour at the lighthouse James felt it was time to leave, He stood up from the bench he was sitting upon and grabbed his bike and decided to walk it down rather than riding it having exerted most of his energy getting up to the lighthouse to begin with.

As James walked his bicycle along the side of the road he noted the two girls walking in front of him, well only one person walking. The other girl was seated in what had appeared to be a mechanical wheelchair. James connected the dots almost immediately as there was only person in all of Arcadia Bay who was paralyzed completely.

Deciding to get moving along with his day James hopped onto the bike and began peddling away not bothering to look back behind him.

* * *

 **Flores de Eden Arcadia Bay Oregon, October 9th, 2013, 12:47 PM**

James pulled up to the small brick and concrete building that overlooked the coast, The front of the building was adorned with a sign made of aged wood that displayed the name of the shop inside had two large glass doors showing what stood inside, which consisted of a marble countertop with a single cash register on top.

Walking around the left side of the rose-colored building where had found a single piece of paper nailed to the wall, James scanned the paper and read its bold printed words

" ** _MISSING: Rachel Amber, Please call Arcadia Bay Sheriffs Office with any information_** "

James had seen this posted up everywhere around town, which he already knew since he was the one that started posting them up after having filed a missing person report regarding the girl with the blue jay feather after he noted her complete disappearance.

Moving on from the poster James walked around the very back of the building where there was a small parking area occupied by a single 2000 Chevrolet Silverado with a whole bunch of potted flowers sitting inside the bed of the vehicle. Just as soon as James turned the corner his mother came through the open door to the inside of the shop

Melissa must have been surprised to see her son wandering about the town as she let out a small gasp upon seeing him "Wasn't expecting you to show up James" she said after a small pause

"Figured you would need help around here and I was close by so..." James explained before walking over to the truck and picking up a cardboard box full of potted tulips

"I didn't need any help but. Thanks nonetheless" His mother responded seemingly grateful for her son's assistance.

Carrying the box through the door James could see the the front entrance to the building and he was now behind the counter he saw through the glass doors outside, he brought the box over to a metal rack with shelves and a large light going across the top of the rigging, each shelf full of vibrant colorful flowers, though some had already begun to lose their color and wither away.

Setting the box down on the counter James started individually placing the potted plants onto the shelves. Once he was done he walked outside back towards the truck only to be stopped by his mother

"I've got it from here" She said

"I basically haven't done anything" James pointed but his mother simply smiled and shook her head

"I really hope you don't think I'm getting too old to be able to lift boxes my self son." She said in a joking manner. James looked back at the building and then at the truck which still had more potted flora sitting in the back

"You think you'll be able to sell all of those?" James asked turning back to his mother, Melissa shrugged with an uncertain expression,

"Tourism was light this summer and not a whole lot of locals really bother buying anything from here anyway." She sighed and looked out towards the coast "With the Fishing drying up out on the coast, and the Presscotts planning on turning everything here into their own damn private resort. I dunno. It's not looking too good" Melissa looked sad but then chuckled to herself having seemingly remembered something from her youth "It's not like Arcadia Bay hasn't bounced back from the brink of ruin before though. You know my saying James, Hindsight's always 50/50" James just nodded in response. "Aren't you supposed to be in school right now?" Melissa asked with an eyebrow raised to which the son simply shrugged his shoulders. "I won't play truancy officer with you boy, but it would be best if you headed back to campus, you don't want to get yourself in any more trouble do you?"

"Yes Ma'am," James said before giving a two-fingered salute. James was about to walk off when he turned back to face his Mother, who had resumed grabbing flowers from the truck "You're sure you don't need any more help?" he asked, Melissa gave a polite smile and shook her head

"If I were you James. I'd be more concerned with your education rather than if your old mother can handle carrying around a couple of plants. I'll be fine".

With his question Answered James turned back around and walked back out to the front of the shop, hopped onto his bike once more and took off back for Blackwell.


	2. Chapter 2: Drawing Blanks

**Prescott Dormitory-Boys Wing, Blackwell Academy. Arcadia Bay Oregon, October 9th, 2013, 12:51 PM**

James got off of his bike once he got inside of Blackwell's parking lot. Arising from his seat and walked the two-wheeled vehicle over to the bike rack and placed it along with all the other bicycles parked by the metal structure, afterward he walked along the concrete path up toward the dormitories before climbing the front stairs and entering through the front doors.

James climbed the stairs up to the second floor as he had done countless times before walking down the hall towards his dorm he walked through the door scanning the room before him. The entire dorm room was completely clean but that was due to its two occupants being overly neat. The left side of the room belonged to James while right half belonged to his roommate Warren Graham who was sitting on his bed texting away at his phone

James never really understood how people could get so enraptured with text messaging but perhaps that was due to the fact that he always had the mentality of a man older than he really was. Graham looked up from the mobile device and waved his right hand to which James put his left hand up to return the gesture before sitting down at his desk and pulling out some of his note regarding Rachel Amber's disappearance, James had written out everything within his spiral notebook, locations of interest and possible suspects, if no one else would find this girl, then it would be him and him alone.

While picking up a couple of notes a small envelope fell out of the stack and onto the floor, picking it up James decided to open it and remove its contents. Inside was a small card and a Polaroid picture that looked about as old as he was, the picture was something James had seen well before in his Mothers old scrapbook.

It was of his father and William Price back when they were still in high school. Back when his father was still alive. Putting the picture aside he looked over the card. one the front was a picture of the lighthouse in town indicating the card was likely purchased from a tourists shop along the coast, flipping the card over was a long message written in blue ink. Reading over the entire message rather quickly, It message was addressed to James himself congratulating him on his eighteenth birthday and talking about his father Thomas. Getting to the apparent author of the message, written in a hard to read cursive James could barely make out the name " ** _William Price_** "

James gave a weak smile at the card. To him, William Price was almost like an uncle given how close he and his father were when they were younger, after Thomas had died William had done his best to consult his broken-hearted son, it did little work. Nonetheless, James appreciated the card and the picture, even if it brought back some unpleasant memories. Putting the card and picture back into the envelope and placing back onto the desk to resume to his work on his case.

After about an hour or so of looking through all of his evidence and yet he got nowhere. James let out a frustrated sigh and cursed under his breath putting all of his notes away back inside his desk and rising from his chair, pacing back and forth around his room muttering to himself which caught the attention of his roommate who had noticed James after looking up from his phone

"Uh, something the matter James?" Warren asked in a concerned tone

"I can't connect the dots!" James exclaimed in response "I just don't know what the hell went wrong, none of my leads are lining up, there has to be a reason why a girl like Rachel Amber would just up and disappear without a trace"

"I don't know what to tell you dude, maybe she just doesn't want to be found?" Warren shrugged proposing his own theory, James rubbed his temples trying to think, yet he was getting nowhere, he heads been conducting his investigation alone and was coming up with blanks. With a sigh, he sat down onto his bed "I'll just have to put this investigation on hold... I hate to do it, but I keep drawing blanks" He muttered to himself, he was expecting Warren to have said something but when he looked up he noticed his roommate had gone back to looking at his cellphone.

" _perhaps some rest would do me good, God knows I need it anyways_ " James thought as he laid across the bed before letting his conciseness slip away.


	3. Chapter 3: A Good Man

**Prescott Dormitory-Boys Wing, Blackwell Academy. Arcadia Bay Oregon, October 10th, 2013, 8:37 AM**

James awoke abruptly as he had usually done, he turned over to see his roommate Alex sitting at his computer as he had been doing all day long, he looked over at James who was seemingly staring at nothing

"Did you finally get some sleep Sherlock? You've been out for like, a really long fucking time man..." Hillsef called out.

James yawned and arose from the bed and stood up "What time is it?" James asked, Alex looked at the clock on the wall

"Like around Eight Thirty, you came in the room last night and fucking crashed man, I don't think I've ever seen you sleep that long." He answered "Also. Before you ask, I already gave the card back to Ms. Grant. She was actually surprised to see your name on it" Alex informed his roommate

"I've been surprising a lot of people lately..." James said thinking. "Right I'm heading out. Hold down the room for tonight will you?" James asked heading for the door

"Yeah, yeah Sherlock. I look after Baker St. for you." Alex said in a not so subtle sarcastic tone.

"Well thank you Watson... I'll be back" James replied in an equally snarky tone

James walked out into the hall of the dormitories where he noticed some other people out in the hall along with him. Some barely noticed him, while others pointed at him and spoke in hushed tones, no doubt saying insults, rumors, or simple gossip directed at him which he didn't care about.

He walked down the stairs and out of the Dormitories, he noticed Samuel sitting on a park bench near the Dorm building, James never really knew how to feel about Samuel, on one hand, he was rather odd and spoke rather weird and cryptic things, yet on the other hand he never hurt anyone, in fact compared to some others he was a downright pacifist. He walked up to the Janitor and greeted him.

Samuel looked up with a smile across his face "Oh, hello young James, Samuel has heard many things about what you had done the other day. a Very selfless act Indeed..." James wasn't exactly sure what he meant by that but he assumed he was talking about his attempt to save Kate Marsh,

"You have a kind heart that can be clouded by dark thoughts young James, But that kind heart always comes out soon enough, Samuel has seen it many times before." Samuel said cryptically "You will soon find what you are looking for. Samuel has seen it, all you have to do is unearth it..." That had thrown James for a loop, he didn't know what the man was even talking about anymore, so James simply said goodbye and took his leave. Allowing the strange man to resume doing what he had been doing before.

James continued walking around the campus when he accidentally bumped into Michelle Grant, Blackwell's Science Teacher, James apologized as soon as Grant turned around but he was met with a laugh "

If it isn't Mr. Makintosh. I had just been talking about you, I never got to give you the proper appraisal for what you did for that poor girl yesterday, and for signing the card I sent to the hospital" Ms. Grant smiled,

"Thank you Ma'am, but I don't need, or really want, thanks, I was merely doing the right thing" James stated.

"You sound more and more like your Father every day James" Michelle rested a hand on James' right shoulder "Thats a good thing. He was a good man, and you are too" she removed her hand and laughed again "Right, I should let you get on with your day, try not to pick lock any doors on your way could you please?" She asked sarcastically while James walked off.

Finally reaching his bike James took it out of the rack and sat down on the seat " _Perhaps it would be best if I go off to the Hospital and check in on Miss Marsh_ " James thought to himself, he took a minute to remember the route there and once he did he began to peddle off the route he saw in his head.


	4. Chapter 4: The Fallen Angel

**Joseph Higgins Memorial Hospital, Arcadia Bay Oregon, October 10th, 2013, 9:23 AM**

James entered the parking lot before getting off of the bike, he walked the bike over to the front of the building before propping up the bicycle against the wall as there was no bike rack like at Blackwell, he walked through the doors and up to the receptionist's desk. The woman, who was about thirty years in age was typing on a computer before looking up at James "Can I help you?" she asked raising an eyebrow

"I'm here to visit someone.." James stated his intentions flatly, the woman nodded typing on her keyboard

"And who are you seeing?" she questioned

"Kate Marsh, the girl that tried... to kill herself" James hated to have said that as it seemed to blunt, but that was the truth. The woman put the information down in the computer

"Poor girl's been getting a lot of attention lately, two other people just went to go visit her" She informed James, "Third floor, fourth door on the right" She said staring at her monitor while pointing at the stairs, James thanked her before walking up the staircase.

Finally reaching the third floor James took a second to catch his breath before walking to the door only to find Chloe Price leaning against the wall next to the door "Wasn't expecting you of all people to be visiting Kate Marsh" James said crossing his arms

"Cause I'm not. I'm just waiting for Max to finish yukking it up in there" Price said gesturing to the door "Oh by the way. Sorry for acting like a douche back the Whales."

"Chloe Price admitting she was in the wrong? This never happens" James said sarcastically which caused Price to flip him off

"Laugh it up Sherlock". Not wanting to interrupt Caulfield's conversation by entering the door James leaned against the wall next to Price "You wouldn't believe the shit we found in Step-douche's files, he's got a bunch of notes, maps, and pictures of the folks that 'peaked' his interest. Hell, he could give you a run for your money with all the snooping Sherlock" Price informed

James scoffed at the idea that Blackwell Security guard David Madsen of all people could rival him in terms of gathering information, but if it was true then the information found may prove useful in his investigation.

"We were gonna head back off to Blackhell to look through Nathan Presprick's room care to join?" Price asked

 **{CHOICE}**

 **{STAY BEHIND/LEAVE}**

"You guys can go off ahead without me, just don't start until I can get there." James stated "I came here for a reason and I'm sticking to that"

Just then Max walked out through the door "Well, how is she?" Price asked with apparent concern

"She's still Kate Marsh. Thank God." Max sighed with relief

"Pleasant change from a couple of days ago, thats for damn sure..." James crossed his arms, thinking back to earlier in the week.

"Now let's go pay a visit to Nathan Prescott. That little prick is not gonna be glad when he sees us..." Price smirked thinking about Prescott's reaction. The two girl's walked off down the hall leaving James all alone, he took a deep breath and walked through the door.

James opened the door knocking on the wood while holding on to the handle "Knock Knock" He said rhetorically

"James!" Kate said apparently perking up seeing him, she had been sitting on a metal folding chair apparently working some kind of illustration but had gotten up, ran over, and wrapped her arms around James in a warm embrace as soon as the door shut behind him. James was taken aback by the action and was left standing awkwardly

"Pleasant to see you too Miss Marsh.." He said blankly waiting for Marsh to end her embrace, once that was done they both walked back over to the chair she was sitting in before, while Kate went back to sitting in the chair James simply stood crossing his hands behind his back "I trust you are doing well?" James asked initiating a conversation

"I'm doing a lot better than I was earlier this week. Thanks for asking." Kate looked up and smiled "I got the card Miss Grant had everyone sign, it was... Really nice to see that your name was on it as well". She smiled and then seemingly remembered something"Hey, I wanted to know if you found out anything regarding what happened that night?" James thought about the question for a couple of seconds trying to find an answer

"I'm... Close, I can feel it, I will notify you if I find anything immediately relevant" He finally informed his client, there around a minute silence filled the room "I have a personal question Ma'am" James began "And, it's quite alright if you don't answer." he paused trying to think of how to phrase what he was going to say in a sympathetic way "Why did you do it?" He finally spoke, now it was Kate's turn to think over what she was going to say

"It just felt hopeless" She began "Like everyone had turned their back to me, but thank God I was wrong. Thanks, for being there. I never got a chance to say that before"

James adjusted his hood and placed his hands in his jacket pockets "I shouldn't have sent you to Jefferson. I had no idea he would have been so. Cruel" He said thinking back to the event in the hallways "I should have intervened, thats on me..." James began to scold himself like he had done the night before,

Kate simply smiled "James, its probably for the best that you didn't do anything. Do not repay evil with evil or insult with insult. On the contrary, repay evil with blessing, because to this you were called so that you may inherit a blessing.-1 Peter 3:9" quoting a verse from the Holy Bible,

James looked at his watch and realized that he probably had to leave, he didn't what to have to abandon Kate so soon but he had work to "My sincere apologies Miss Marsh, but I have to get going, I'll be sure to come to visit by at some point again soon" James said preparing to walk out of the door

"Real quick, I have to tell you something" Kate said from behind James causing him to turn back around. Yet again she wrapped her arms around him in a warm embrace "Thanks for believing in me" Kate smiled "You are like a Guarding Angel"

James shook his head "I am no Angel.." She let go of him allowing him to leave "You're a good man James Makintosh.." Kate called out, James gave a two-fingered salute before walking through the door and back out into the hall.


	5. Chapter 5: The Spiders Web (Part 1)

**Blackwell Academy, Arcadia Bay Oregon, October 10th, 2013, 10:28 AM**

James finally pulled up towards the bike rack, being sure to be both speedy and also not run over any teacher or student in his path. discarding it not bothering to place on the rack like he would have done normally, he was running late to meet up with Max and Chloe at the dormitories after he had asked them to hold off and investigating until he had gotten there

It was bad enough that he had to bike all the way from the hospital back to campus but now he was completely winded, nevertheless he walked as quickly as he could with having to break out into a jog or a run. He ran past several students and teachers who had stepped out of his way once they noted his apparent urgency, all but one.

"Mister Makintosh!" Mister Jefferson called out causing James to halt in his tracks

He didn't bother to hide the annoyance on his face " _Why is he off all fucking people bothering me?!_ " James asked in his head,

Finally, Jefferson caught up to him and adjusted his glasses "Might I ask you why you're in such a hurry?" He asked

"Important business" was James' only answer, that was because it was true. He was on important business to him, he was nearly on the verge of locating the truth about Rachel Amber's disappearance,

"I hope that 'important business' is in regards to you finding a photo for the Everyday Heroes Contest" Jefferson joked

"Not to sound rude Mr. Jefferson. But why are you putting so much importance on this contest?" James asked, it was a question that burned in his head for weeks

"I guess you didn't pay attention when I had announced the contest, like you usually do in my class.." Jefferson crossed his arms "If I must, the contest is about exposure, the put it simply. You submit a photo, I pick the best one out of the bunch, and I would have flown the winner out to San Francisco to allow them a kickstart in their photography career, but you don't seem all that interested in the contest or my class in general, seeing as I usually find you half asleep at your table or looking through other kinds of notes containing god knows what during my lectures. So I have to ask James, why did you bother taking my class?" Jefferson asked James paused for a minute thinking about Jefferson's question

"You want my honest opinion, sir?" James asked Jefferson nodded "I picked you're class because I had nothing better to do..." James said blankly "Now may I please leave?" he asked rhetorically before walking away and towards the Prescott Dormitories.

James walked through the doors and entered the closest stairwell to the boy's wing of the large brick building. Walking up the first set of steps until he reached the first landing, marking his arrival on the first floor, he pushed open the metal door and found himself in a hallway that matched the floor above where his and Alex's room was, his presence was not noticed by his two conspirators "So lame they don't have co-ed dorms here" Chloe crossed her arms before looking at James and giving him a nod

"Yes, because I want Nathan Prescott in the room next door." Max said sarcastically in response

"Try sleeping a floor above that raving lunatic." James joined in on the conversation walking over to the two girls.

"Good point" Chloe responded at both of their comments,

"Right, let's get down to business then shall we?" James adjusted his hood "

Good idea" Max agreed "Chloe. Wait here. Give me the signal if Nathan or anybody shows up."

"I won't let you down Holmes and Watson." Chloe laughed and gave a salute before James and Max walked off further down the hall.

James looked around the hall while he was walking, he rarely came to the first floor as he had no real business there, but he knew everyone who dwelled on the floor and what room they inhabited, including Nathan. "Prescott's room is gonna be 111, right over here." James pointed to the door second down the left section of the hallway, James overlooked over at the whiteboard that hung next to the door,

" ** _THE PRESCOTTS RULE THIS TOWN!_** " the whiteboard read in Nathan's scrawled handwriting

"Yep, this is the little piss-ants room alright." James said to his companion, he tried to turn the doorknob only to be met with a stiff resistance "The question is, how do we get inside?" he spoke largely to himself rather than to Max. With quick thinking Caulfield grabbed a nearby fire extinguisher from its holder and smashed the canister against the knob, knocking it off almost completely "I guess when you don't have time for picking the lock. Brute force works just as well, well done Max..." James sighed as he put the makeshift lockpick he had used the night before back into his jacket pocket, he let Caulfield go inside ahead of him before entering next.

as James walked through the doorway he pulled out the small flashlight he carried with him in his pocket at all times "Let's see what this weasel is hiding" he instructed his partner and began looking around the room. He had never been inside Nathan's room before as he had no reason until now, the room was dark seeing as the lights were off and the only light was the sun coming in from the blinded windows and of course his flashlight

There was a nice leather couch on against the left wall of the room standing underneath a large projector screen, adjacent to that was Nathan's bed covered neatly with a sheet and several magazines of unknown content laid scattered across it and the floor, to the left of the couch, was Nathan's computer which had the same image shown on the projector displayed on the monitor screen, to the right of the desk was a bookshelf nearly filled with books and magazines and having three bizarre pictures displayed proudly in the middle of the bookshelf with lights illuminating them giving them further significance.

While Max looked around the computer desk James checked around the bed, he started with a book that laid on the floor next to it, picking it up and reading its cover " ** _RAGE ON!: a teen/parent guide to Anger Management, by Dr. Bill_** " with a picture of an enraged child on the front

"O _ne book ain't gonna help a psychopath like Nathan... especially a self help book written by a quack_ " James thought to himself before placing the book back down onto the floor, checking the bed itself James found a photograph presumably taken by Nathan, he usually would have ignored it but for this case anything may have been a clue, he looked over the two ones he found, one was of a small boy walking along a beach, it was impressive, to say the least, while the second one was of a dead crow lying stiff and upside down "The second one had to have been taken recently..." James spoke softly to himself, they however had little relevance to James' investigation so he placed them back where he found them.

He found something that caught his eye, thrown haphazardly to the floor was a manual of some kind, picking up caused James' eyes to widen. It was an owners manual for a Steyr GB-17 9mm Handgun, James thought back to the encounter with Nathan several days ago inside the parking lot, the metal object inside Nathan's pocket was in fact a loaded firearm, " _Sweet Christ, if I hadn't scared him off_ " James thought to himself. He was dealing with someone unstable who was armed, if it weren't for his intimating presence. His life would have likely ended days ago on the pavement of the Blackwell Parking Lot, this was something of note and concern "Max you are going to want to see this" he called out, Caulfield rushed over and James showed her the Owner's guide

"Holy shit! That's the gun Nathan used on Chloe." Max gasped in horror.

James was shocked not at the realization that Nathan Prescott was likely wandering around the campus armed with a loaded gun, but at Caulfield's comment about it "What did you say?!" He asked reflecting his surprise

"On Monday I saw Nathan waving it around in the Girl's Bathroom" Max explained "Chloe went in there to confront him and he. He shot her dead" she paused having apparently brought up a bad memory "That's how I first learned about my power.." James was puzzled at her information. He now went from thinking this 'power' she possessed was triggered Tuesday at American Rust to apparently having happened the day prior "Before he could get a shot off at her I pulled the Fire Alarm, giving Chloe enough time to get the hell out of dodge." She finally finished,

James pondered over all of the information he had just now learned. It was true that Nathan had a gun Monday as James had quite literally seen it himself, and he also knew that the fire alarm was pulled the same day and he did see Nathan rushing through the halls after it was set off. It was easy to put Caulfield's testimony with the facts he had observed and it made the most logical sense. "How many times have events like this happened Max, this isn't the first time I was told Price's life was endangered" He questioned

"So far it seems like every day I've been trying to keep her alive, there was Monday, then Tuesday after the incident with Frank she got caught on a train rail while one was coming straight for her. It's like the universe wants her dead for some reason" She explained, James rubbed his chin and nodded

"Well, let's not let that happen shall we?" James said arching an eyebrow "Now, let's continue casing this joint..." James said to which Max nodded in agreement.

James went over to the computer desk to see what he could find there, with Max standing behind him, observing his desk he noted a framed picture of him in his youth and his Father Sean Prescott sitting on a set of stairs, James shook his head and didn't bother to look into it any further as it had little relevance.

He sat down on the computer chair and began looking through the computer to see what he could find, first he looked through an email he had sent to Victoria Chase regarding the Vortex Club event that was being hosted that night. The email mentioned that the theme of the party was going to be about 'the end of the world' and that Nathan had convinced his father to keep the Police from going there should anything happen to allow them to underage drink.

The next tab open was a U Roll page opened to a video titled " ** _Vortex Club- October 2013 PARTY HARD- Kate's gone wild!_** " The title caused James to narrow his eyes and grimace "Now I remember why I want to throttle you, you fucking snake.." James said through his teeth

"Its a shame you couldn't get him suspended, you and I both know what he did to Kate" Max commented, James nodded his head and clicked off of the tab as quickly as he had found it, never wanting to think about that wretched video ever again.

On the next tab was yet another email, this time from his father Sean, the email was about Sean wanting his son to be calm and quite while Pan Estates, the housing project Sean was currently investing in was in development, what made James' dull fury grow even more was Sean talking about Arcadia Bay, his home, calling it a "Shithole town" and saying he wanted Nathan to take over when the time was right. "Sean Prescott can have Arcadia Bay over my dead body" James said out loud again "I'll be fucked if I'm going to let that son of bitch think he can steamroll my home into a private golf course or whatever the hell he plans on doing" James had never met Sean personally but he already grew to disdain the man just as much as he did his son,

On the fourth tab he found another email, this time from Nathan's Sister Kristine, James vaguely remembered her, he only ever saw her once at his father's funeral along with the rest of the family. As he read the email he also began to learn about her, she was apparently in Brazil serving in the Peace Corps, that she had a lot of hope for Nathan, and that she had issues with her father, James took a much better liking to Kristine better than the father or the son.

James had found nothing worthwhile on Prescott's computer all that was left were another tab for some kind of diet pill and yet another email, he placed his right palm into his head,

"What the hell are all those marks on the floor?" Max asked causing James to rise from the chair and look behind him. Indeed there were in fact scratch marks along the floor by the legs of the couch. James walked over to the couch and moved it aside, finding a mobile cellphone taped onto the back of the couch, reaching out and ripping the phone from its adhesive confines.

"Well now, What do we have here?" he said looking over the device. Max pushed the Couch back to its original position as best as she could

"Now we have Nathan's phone, so we can show it to Chloe" she said relieved

"Indeed, let's get the hell out of here before 'you know who' shows up and ruins everything" James replied before walking out of the room, pleased with the fact that this plan has gone off without a single problem


	6. Chapter 5: The Spiders Web (Part 2)

**Blackwell Academy, Prescott Dormitory-Boys Wing Arcadia Bay Oregon, October 10th, 2013, 10:36 AM**

James and Max walked back to the stairwell where Price had been waiting for them. Finally, they rounded the corner and approached the blue haired girl "Damn, you're finally back. I got worried... So, what did you guys find?" Price walked up to them

"His room was clean" James reported

"and...creepy. Check this out." Max added before handing Nathan's phone to Chloe.

Upon receiving the device Price became ecstatic "Boom, Nathan! We got you by the balls, fucker!." she shouted out in joy.

That joy was short-lived, however, as Nathan Prescott walked through the door from the staircase, upon seeing the three his eyes grew wide and James could see the rage building up inside of him "What are you doing in my dorm?!" he asked angrily at the three

"This ain't _your_ dorm just because it has your fathers name etched on it boy" James said in response. While Max and Chloe backed away cautiously James stood his ground narrowing his eyes

"You're such a nosy bitch, Max!" Nathan yelled out at Caulfield before fixing his murderous gaze at James "And I should have known you would be here as well freak!" Nathan tried to make an advance at the girls but James stepped right in his way, the two boys were now mere inches away from each other

"You stop right there Prescott. If you want to hurt these girls, you'll have to go through me first" James said quietly doing his best to impose an intimating force

"Make me motherfucker!" Nathan yelled out. Nathan took another step but James grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved him back.

Before Nathan could retaliate Warren Graham ran through the door and pushed him back "Guys I got this" Warren called out

"Get the fuck outta my face!" Nathan screamed as Warren grabbed Nathan by the jacket and slammed his head into Prescott's, knocking the affluent boy to the floor, an audible gasp was heard from behind James yet he didn't bother to see who it was from as he was focused on the two fighting.

"You are so fucking dead-!" Nathan screamed as he pulled out his pistol from his jacket pocket, but Warren kicked the gun out of Nathan's hand and over to James' feet, he picked the gun up, keeping his pointer finger off of the trigger, he hit the button that ejected the clip and allowed the magazine to fall to the floor. As James suspected, the weapon was loaded with brass 9mm ammunition rounds, cautiously James racked the slide, ejecting the chambered bullet and letting it fall to the floor.

With the handgun disabled and harmless he dropped it to the floor. Warren kicked Nathan in abdomen forcing him to groan in pain causing another gasp to come out behind him, James looked behind him to find Max watching in horror with her hands clasped around her mouth, she was likely not used to this kind of Violence, Chloe was merely watching as expressionlessly as James had been.

"Get off me, brah!" Nathan called out as Graham continued to kick him several more times. James was at a crossroads, on one hand, Nathan had this coming to him for a long while and if it wasn't Warren doing to fighting It was certainly going to be James, but Nathan had been disabled and was no longer a threat, any further attacks would no longer be justified as self-defense.

 **{CHOICE}**

 **{ALLOW/INTERVENE}**

James merely shook his head as he continued to watch Warren pummel Nathan. He noted that no one else had spoken up to stop the violence either, all just watched in horror at the scene.

"You like to hurt people, huh? Like Max? Like Kate? Like me? Huh? Feel this, motherfucker!" Warren yelled letting out a weeks worth of anger and frustration as he threw several punches at Nathan's head, Prescott no longer put up a defense and simply laid curled up on the floor

"Get...off me... Please...please stop!" Nathan cried out tearfully

Graham finally rose from the huddled mass that seconds ago proved extremely volatile holding his head in his hands shaking as he cried.

"He's down, Cease!" James called out at Warren, finally putting a stop to the madness.

Warren simply looked at Nathan before walking out of the door and down the stairs.

"Yes, we have to go!" Chloe called out before leaning over Prescott "Who's the bitch now?" She asked

"Chloe! Enough!" James snapped at Price for adding insult to Nathan's injury before both Price and Caulfield walked down the stairs, leaving only James and Nathan in the hall. "Stop... Sorry..." Nathan muttered to himself, James walked over to Nathan and crouched down

"I hope this served as a lesson to you Prescott, and to let you know, I let Warren do what he did because this is what you deserved, for everything you did." James began, before thinking back to a previous time "And to think once upon a time. I took pity on you, you son of a bitch. Everyone blamed you for the shit your father did. And there I was to extend an olive branch why? Because I took sympathy upon you. But no, your shitty attitude turned me away, just like turns everyone else away. If you don't change the way you go about life, or you're gonna end up in a shallow fucking grave with nary a soul to say a eulogy for you" He made his message clear. he looked out at the door, he didn't want to take too much time and didn't want to have Caulfield and Price leave without him.

James stood up, still looking over Prescott "Get the hell out of my sight. Now" he instructed the curled up mass, it nodded in agreement "Good boy." he said in a fake pleasant tone before walking down the stairs to meet up with the rest of his group


	7. Chapter 6: Aftermath

**Blackwell Academy, Arcadia Bay Oregon, October 10th, 2013, 10:38 AM**

James walked through the doors of the dormitory building looking around, he found his group standing before him by the stairs

"Damn, that was intense. Warren...thank you so much." Max commented,

"For what?" Warren asked confused at Caulfield's appraisal

"For beating the shit out of Nathan Prescott! Dude, you rule." Chloe clarified

"It was to be..commended" James added

"I don't know. I kinda went crazy there...like Nathan." Warren doubted himself

"You are nothing like him" Max tried to reassure.

"Good to know. So, where are you going? I better stick with you guys. Just in case you need me to get my Hulk on again. Or should I call the cops on Nathan?" Graham asked wondering what he was to do now

"The police are in the Prescotts pockets, trying to have them intervene would only jeopardize your standing at this school" James explained, based on his own knowledge of how the Prescotts operated and the email he read in Nathan's room, he knew the police would be of no use in this current situation

"Warren. Me, Max, and James have to do this on our own. No offense." Price responded

"It's cool. Whatever I can do to help..." Warren answered unfazed by the fact he had been left out of the group,

"What you can do is find out anything you can about Sean Prescott, Nathan's father. Something tells me he is certainly involved in something illegal, drug trafficking, money laundering, etc" James instructed, now that Nathan would not be an immediate threat to them, he wanted to build a case against his father in order to find enough substantial evidence to topple his plans. Sean Prescott was certainly involved with Amber's disappearance, James could tell, and he wanted to uncover anything and everything to unravel this conspiracy.

"I'm on it. Between the snow and eclipse, I'm assuming the apocalypse is around the corner..." Warren nodded, he wasn't wrong with his comment, there was certainly something bizarre happening and yet he so far has uncovered nothing to cause the unusual happenings within his town.

"And...thank you. Seriously. I'll call you later." Max repeated her sentiment from earlier

"You better. I'm feeling pretty alpha now." Warren said with a voice so full of confidence it made James roll his eyes in embarrassment for the boy

"Yes. You are." Max nodded in agreement, Graham then left and wandered back off into the campus grounds.

"Man, that guy is so fucking in love with you." Chloe laughed

"Its almost pitiful" James commented adding to the conversation, Max chuckled and nodded in agreement,

"He really did give a serious beatdown to Nathan."Price commented reflecting back to the fight inside the Dormitories

"It was a little scary to watch him do that..." Max also reflected

"You know I'm surprised you didn't take the moral high ground and stop him before he beat Nathan into a pulp Sherlock" Price wondered

"Prescott has had it coming to him for a long fucking time. No one drugs someone I know, makes her life hell and gets away with it. Not while I live and breathe" James shook his head, he thought back to his last encounter with Nathan back at the Two Whales Diner and his parting words before leaving him

" _you can't keep the truth from me for long, and when I do. You will fucking burn for it..._ " This was Nathan's karma coming to bite him the ass.

"Now let's make a date with Frank." Price said, setting her mind on different matters rather than reflecting on what just happened.

"Will he even answer you?" Max asked suspiciously, James wondered the same thing. But Price shook her head

"Frank always answers when he wants money." then she took out her phone and sent a text message to Bowers, not even a second later her phone dinged and rumbled with a notification indicating Frank had responded immediately

"Let's not keep him waiting then shall we?" James said while adjusting his hood "Oh, by the way. I'm done with biking all around town, I'll be hitching a ride you guys" James said already walking off for Price's rusted Pickup truck

"C-can he even do that?" Max asked surprised by James decision,

Price merely shrugged "Thats James Makintosh for ya" She said before also heading off towards the truck.


	8. Chapter 7: Negotiations

**The coastline, Arcadia Bay Oregon, October 10th, 2013, 10:48 AM**

The truck had come to a stop once they had reached the beginning of the beach. The occupants then slowly emerged from the cabin, Chloe and Max jumped out first as they were the closest to the door while James got out last after sitting cramped in the middle of both girls,

"Feels good to finally be out of that thing" James said rubbing the back of his neck to try and soothe an ache he had from having to keep his head from hitting the roof of the truck. James looked out at the beach, it appeared that it was low tide given how far out the Ocean was, what was more concerning to him was that there was yet another beached whale and from the looks of it. Had already died,

"God...I hate seeing those poor whales like that..." Max said sympathetically

"It's a troublesome sight to be sure" James said in agreement

"Me too. I just think of their families out there in the ocean looking for them..." Price sighed sadly joining in on the conversation.

"Right, so are we just here to pay off that prick Bowers or what" James cleared his throat shifting his attention to the task at hand

"Well, that asshole is gonna help us find Rachel." Price clarified

"Or what? You'll actually shoot him? Chloe, do not count on my rewind. Seriously." Max said in a serious tone

"Obviously, I'm not counting on you. That's why I have a gun. And I might even save you someday." Price responded, this news was troubling at the least to James, he didn't like the idea of anyone in this group of people being armed let alone allowing a hot head like Chloe Price to be in the possession of a firearm. Then that brought up a better question

"W _here the fuck did she get a gun?_ " James thought to himself, then he remembered. In the fight with Nathan he had dropped his GB-17 handgun and James had disarmed it, but after he dropped it onto the ground he forgot about it completely, focusing more on the fight between Graham and Prescott, at some point when he wasn't looking she must have grabbed the handgun, and the magazine James had removed before they left Blackwell

"Just talk to Frank so we can get that code for the book from him. That's all." James said clearly, he didn't want to be here long and simply wanted to finish his business

"Got it. No dicking around." Chloe nodded in agreement

"Then let's roll" James adjusted his hood and was the first to head off towards the RV.

The trio approached the RV door and looked at each other, without saying a word nodded James knocked on the door, after a couple of seconds Frank Bowers finally opened the door, as soon as he saw who had knocked on his door his expression turned to one of annoyance

"Oh, look. The Wonder Twins and their lapdog. You shoulda come alone." Frank sighed

"They're my partners" Price responded

"Yeah, or bodyguards. So let's get to business: where's my fucking money?" Frank said in a rushed voice like the group had interrupted him.

The group looked at each other figuring what to do after a second of silence Price pulled out the money and handed it over to Bowers, he looked over the bills and nodded "Oh, why, thank you. That wasn't so hard, now was it? And let's not do any more business again. Now if you'll excuse me..." he said in a sarcastically happy tone

"Actually, we wanted to ask you a couple of questions" James stopped Bowers from closing the door, Frank turned back around and laughed

"You guys must have serious balls, no" Frank said quickly. James narrowed his eyes fixating his gaze on Bowers while Price and Caulfield looked sad at the ground trying to act like some helpless child, Frank rolled his eyes "Jesus, okay, okay. But I'm not getting you high."

"Frank, I think you of all people should know I'm not here to smoke your trashy grass." James crossed his arms

"No, you two don't look like the type. Not like Chloe here. So what do you Hardy Boys want?" Frank leaned in the doorway

"The names of your clients, if you could please?" James made his demand clear

"Oh, is that all? Well, why didn't you just tell me? How about I just give you the keys to my RV while I'm at it?" Bowers said sarcastically

"Listen, Frank, we're sorry to be such a nuisance, but this is important." Max pleaded trying to get him to open up

"Yeah, yeah... Everything is important these days. But I can tell you're not bullshitting me." Frank waved a hand

"There's no time for that, Frank. I just want a little bit of information." James responded

"Yeah, yeah... well, it always starts with just a little. Chloe here knows all about that, don't you?" Frank commented

"Come on, Frank. This isn't about me now." Chloe responded to his snide remark

"Yeah, right, okay. The three of you are giving me a headache. No deal." Frank shook his head

"Bowers, we didn't come here to start a fight. This is much bigger than us." James tried to reason, Normally he would have left it then and there and tried again at a later time, but James didn't have time and he was getting tired of this back and forth

"You... you come in peace? After she aimed a fucking gun at me and then pulled the trigger?" Frank said angrily pointing to Max

"To be honest, Frank... you scared me. You held a knife on my friend. I didn't want to pull the trigger." she tried to defend her action

"Look, Frank. Max doesn't need a gun anyway... so are we cool? Please?" Chloe came to her defense and trying to get the situation back under control

"Okay, we're cool for now... but my dog isn't. And if you try any shit, he will bite your head off. He's done it before." Frank warned

"Keep that dog of yours on a tight leash and we won't have to deal with it" James raised an eyebrow

"Shit, you wouldn't have time... you like dogs?" Frank asked

That had thrown James for a loop " _what the fuck does that have to do with anything?!_ " James thought to himself and almost said aloud

"Oh, Pompidou is so cute!" Max said happily which caused Frank to fixate his glare at her

"The only way you know my dog's name is if you broke into my RV... that's how he got out! You did it are you crazy?! That's my dog!" he yelled

"Wait! That's not what-" Max stammered nervously

"Seriously, Frank, don't get all spun out! We're only here to find Rachel." Chloe tried yet again to get a handle on the situation as it was quickly getting out of hand

"Rachel isn't in here! And I'll spin you on your ass! What the fuck are you dorks up to, huh? Trying to break into my business? This time, the price is wrong, skank!" Frank yelled out in response.

James realized how bad the situation had gotten and had started doing quick thinking in case Frank did anything rash to any of his partners, "Calm down, Frank. Let's just talk..." Max tried to reason "Do not ever tell me what to do!" Frank yelled, then he started to violently shove Caulfield

James quickly got between the two and put his hands out "Leave the girl alone Frank, Now!" James called out

"What did I just say, Do not tell me what to do!" Frank yelled pulling out a switchblade, James used a quick reaction to try and grab the knife and keep it away from him or anyone else which quickly turned into a struggle between him and Frank "Get off of me!" he called out

"Drop it! you crazy son of a bitch!" James yelled out in response.

Before there could be any further reaction a gunshot rang out. James opened his eyes and they went wide, he wasn't sure who had fired the shot and at who, for all he knew he had a bullet rip through his abdomen or even his chest in all of the confusion.

He looked at Frank who had a look of shock on his face as he fell to the ground, a small puddle of blood forming underneath him and staining the sand below. James quickly felt around his torso to find any kind of bullet hole, then he looked up at Price, an equal look of shock on her face as she held out Nathans gun, smoke rising from the muzzle.

Then the realization set in, Chloe Price had just shot Frank Bowers,

"GIVE ME THAT!" James said panicked grabbing the gun from her hands, it was extremely easy as Price had a surprisingly weak grip on the weapon. James then threw the pistol out into the trees and then began to pace back and forth trying to comprehend what had just happened, " _how the fuck did this go so wrong?!_ " James kept asking in his head trying to rationalize the injury and possible death of a man right in front of him.

Unbeknownst to him Max stood up from the ground raising her right hand in front of her

* * *

The trio approached the RV and looked at each other "Listen, Chloe, I can tell you for a fact that this will not go well." said stopping everyone from knocking on the door

"Max, I should've known you'd be kind and rewind. So, tell me exactly what we need to do here." Price smiled apparently happy that Caulfield had gone back to prevent some kind of unknown disaster from occurring during the negotiation

"You won't like this, but you need to get rid of that gun." Max instructed her friend, James liked this idea as no one would be getting shot.

"No, Max, I don't like that at all. But I trust you. And, girl, if I need that gun you better rewind fast!" Price said with an upset sigh yet going along with what Caulfield said, pulling out Nathan's handgun and tossing it to the floor.

"We all set now, great let's get back to business" James said adjusting his hood and approaching the RV door, James knocked on the door, after a couple of seconds Frank Bowers finally opened the door, as soon as he saw who had knocked on his door his expression turned to one of annoyance

"Oh, look. The Wonder Twins and their lapdog. You shoulda come alone." Frank sighed

"They're my partners" Price responded

"Yeah, or bodyguards. So let's get to business: where's my fucking money?" Frank said in a rushed voice like the group had interrupted him.

The group looked at each other figuring what to do, after a second of silence Price pulled out the money and handed it over to Bowers, he looked over the bills and nodded "Oh, why, thank you. That wasn't so hard, now was it? And let's not do any more business again. Now if you'll excuse me..." he said in a sarcastically happy tone

"Actually, we wanted to ask you a couple of questions" James stopped Bowers from closing the door, Frank turned back around and laughed

"You guys must have serious balls, no" Frank said quickly. James narrowed his eyes fixating his gaze on Bowers while Price and Caulfield looked sad at the ground trying to act like some helpless child, Frank rolled his eyes "Jesus, okay, okay. But I'm not getting you high."

"Frank, um... after our last meeting, I don't want any weapons involved. Could you put your knife... or whatever in the RV until we're done talking?" Max tried to ask politely without raising any kind of issue with Frank.

"After you pulled a fucking gun on me you want to negotiate my safety? I didn't trust you before and now I do less." Frank said allowing his temper to rise "By the way, never tell me what to do in my home. Maybe I don't have a fancy Arcadia Bay house, but this is my turf, got it? You're goddamn lucky you paid me back. So what do you want?"

"The names of your clients, if you could please?" James made his demand clear

"Oh, is that all? Well, why didn't you just tell me? How about I just give you the keys to my RV while I'm at it?" Bowers said sarcastically

"You don't get it, do you? This is for a good cause..." James crossed his arms

"No, I do not get it... especially from a weirdo like you Makintosh. You know, I hate the way you talk to me, like you... like you know more than I do." Frank said in an angry tone pointing at James

"Thats because I do." James said in an icy tone "Christ, I hate you Blackwell shits. You expect everything for free. You're not getting any handouts from me. I work for a living, you understand?" Frank clarified

"Yes, Frank. Without those Blackwell shits as customers, you wouldn't have any work at all. Dude, you're a drug dealer!" Price noted it was true. Most of Frank Bower's clients were mostly students from Blackwell, and without them, Frank would have nothing,

"Bowers, we didn't come here to start a fight. This is much bigger than us." James tried to reason, Normally he would have left it then and there and tried again at a later time, but James didn't have time and he was getting tired of this back and forth

"You... you come in peace? After she aimed a fucking gun at me and then pulled the trigger?" Frank said angrily pointing to Max

"To be honest, Frank... you scared me. You held a knife on my friend. I didn't want to pull the trigger." she tried to defend her action

"Look, Frank. Max doesn't need a gun anyway... so are we cool? Please?" Chloe came to her defense and trying to get the situation back under control

"Okay, we're cool for now... but my dog isn't. And if you try any shit, he will bite your head off. He's done it before." Frank warned

"Keep that dog of yours on a tight leash and we won't have to deal with it" James raised an eyebrow

"Shit, you wouldn't have time... you like dogs?" Frank asked.

That had thrown James for a loop " _what the fuck does that have to do with anything?!_ " James thought to himself and almost said aloud. "Of course I do! I heard you even rescued a bunch of fight dogs. That's amazing!" Max said happily,

"No, it was just the right thing to do. I couldn't stand to see those poor animals treated like slaves. That's how I came to own Pompidou." Frank explained, James remembered back to the dogfighting ring within Arcadia Bay a couple of years back and how he tried to break it up, its how he came into contact with Frank, if it were not for the fact that Frank Bowers was drug dealer who sold dope to high school kids, his want to rescue abused animals may have made James respect him a lot more.

"Maybe we can focus on rescuing Rachel now?" Chloe tried to steer the conversation back towards the topic that was more pressing

"Rachel? Is that why you're really here?" Frank asked,

"Yeah, why the hell did you think I would stick around this long talking to you if it were pertaining to my work." James crossed his arms

"You three didn't know Rachel like I did, and I couldn't even help her" Frank started "You're in way over your heads. Why don't you just go play in your clubhouse?"

"Didn't she give you one of her photos, as a symbol of how much she 'cares' and whatnot?" James asked "if you really cared about her, you would help me try to find her" he tried to play up to Franks feelings about the girl, judging by what he had found out the last time he had looked around the RV he knew going for pathos would hopefully help

"How the hell do you know about that photo? Thats my favorite picture of her..." Frank asked, "I can look at it anytime and she'll always be right there for me.." His voice wavered a bit as he remembered what would have been happier times "I can't stand not knowing where she is. not hearing her voice... or her laugh... anymore"

"Then help me Frank. you could be holding the key I need to break this case." James pleaded to try to break him down further "Help us find her Frank. We really need your client list..." Chloe joined in.

Frank stood in silence for a second or two thinking over what had been said "If there is any chance in hell you three dorks can find Rachel. I'll take it" he finally sighed "My dog isn't barking at you, which I am going to take as a good sign" He finally pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to James "Take it, just find her. Alright, kid?"

James gave him a Salute "You have my word, I will not let you down"

"Thanks Frank, seriously.." Price sighed in relief at how well the negotiations had gone down. Frank finally and solemnly walked back inside of his RV while the Trio walked back, Price made sure to grab Nathan's gun before leaving and then headed back towards her Truck.


	9. Chapter 8: The Dark Room (Part 1)

**44 Cedar Drive, Arcadia Bay Oregon, October 10th, 2013, 1:22 PM**

James stood in the middle of Price's room, looking over the evidence board made from an old piece of plywood covered in Price's old childhood drawings with all of the items of interest taped onto it, he felt he now that he had all of the evidence required to start making conclusions. At long last Rachel Amber's case was going to be cracked.

"Chloe... are you okay?" Max asked concerned for her friends while sitting next to her on Price's bed

"I'm just glad everything worked out with Frank. It's nice to have one less enemy in Arcadia Bay." Price sighed in relief

"Amen to that." James seconded the opinion.

Both girls rose from the mattress, Chloe heading off to her desk with her laptop sitting upon it, while Max stood in the middle of the room next to James "Let's get to work then shall we?" He said cracking his knuckles and adjusting his hood before walking closer to his evidence board

examining everything tacked onto it closely "Lets split it up, you take Bowers's stuff I handle what Nathan has" James instructed Caulfield focusing on the mass of evidence at the base of the board.

His items of interest were Nathan's student file, pulled from Well's computer two nights ago, an advertisement for a Vortex Club party dated October 4th, a scrap of paper with several numbers written onto it, the drawing found on Well's computer with the words ' ** _Rachel in the darkroom_** ' written over and over, a disciplinary warning from Blackwell, and finally Nathan's phone which was found taped onto the back of his couch in his dorm room, James had also taken the liberty of adding the SIM card onto the list of evidence just in case.

" _I want whatever is in that damn phone, I just need to unlock it_ " James thought to himself. grabbing the student profile, the SIM Card, the phone, and the scrap with numbers on it, James taped them to the right side of the evidence board, it seems that Caulfield did the same as she grabbed Franks account book and a scrap of paper that had a list of clients code names Frank had given them on the other side of the board as well.

James removed the phone from the board and held it in his hand, he started the device up only to be met with a screen that required a four digit entry PIN. James looked at the SIM card on the board reading the sim PIN number on the card " _An idiot like Prescott probably didn't bother to change it_ " James thought while putting the number 1111 into the phone, as soon as he put in the last digit the phone buzzed and the screen was still locked, indicating James was incorrect " _guess thats what I get for assuming..._ " He echoed in his head. James then turned his attention to the scrap of paper with several 4 digit number codes written in Nathan's scrawled unstable handwriting.

He looked at the number on the paper that was circled " _9535? if it was circled it had to have been important_ " James deduced inputting the number onto the phone, yet again the phone buzzed and now a message displayed on the lock screen saying that the phone was now locked "Son of a bitch!" James said under his breath in frustration he looked at the screen yet again, now the device wanted him to input a PUK number, which was much longer than whatever Nathan's passcode was. James looked around all of his evidence trying to find a number long enough to fit as the PUK, it was when he looked at the SIM card did he find such a thing, he tapped rapidly onto the screen to input the new code 87897808.

Once it was done, the screen opened up to what had to have been Nathan's home screen, James finally sighed a breath of relief.

First James looked at Nathan's personal messages, trying to find someone of interest. only when he found an unlisted contact did his attention get caught "what this now?" James asked himself in a fake curious voice he opened up the list to find out who he was talking to

 ** _[Nathan: What's up? Need the G]_**

 ** _[?: Okay]_**

 ** _[Nathan: cool]_**

 ** _(10/01/13)  
[Nathan: Bitch. You sold me water ASSHOLE]_**

 ** _[?: Calm down. Bring it to me.]_**

 ** _[Nathan: Bringing it]_**

 ** _[?: Stay away. Pig on the beach.]_**

James was curious at the message as it appeared to be some kind of deal going on. James took a screenshot of the conversation to print later, then kept scrolling

 ** _(10/04/13)_**

 ** _[Nathan: U home? got2 party2nite!]_**

 ** _[?: Home]_**

 ** _[On the way. Load the Bowl]_**

Now James was suspicious, this was definitely a deal for drugs, and James knew only one drug dealer within his town. Frank Bowers. He took another screenshot and scrolled again

 ** _[Nathan: Hey I need to score ASAP]_**

 ** _[Frank: I don't make housecalls. You have a car]_**

 ** _[Nathan: No time. Charge me double]_**

 ** _[Frank: Damn right. Have cash on you. No fucking around. Give me the address.]_**

 ** _[Nathan: I'll call you to give you exact directions.]_**

 ** _[Frank: In transit. Get that money out.]_**

James took a screenshot for every single new conversation he found, by the time he was done there were six new screenshots in total ready for him to print out. Just as James was getting ready to print Frank and Nathan's transcripts did his and Max's phone vibrate. They both opened their phones to see who had contacted them

 ** _[Nathan: get reddy to fukin DIE BISHES]_**

 ** _[Nathan: u fuk up my dorm door. I KILL ur skolarship]_**

James was sighed and put his phone away, not bothering to dignify Nathan with any sort of response. Finally, he moved his attention to printing out the Transcript.

Once he was done printing the conversation between Frank and Nathan he tacked on all of his evidence onto an actual bulletin board next to the makeshift evidence board, it would seem that Max had also done the same, having found all of the evidence from both Frank's and David's piles, pinning them to the board as well. James looked at it, while he was stringing up his evidence he also moved the Vortex club party flyer over as well.

"N _ow for the more pressing matter. What did that son of a bitch take Kate after doping her?_ " James asked in his head, he looked at the transcript dated on the fourth, the night of the party and made the mental connection, " _Right, so where did he take her?_ " He thought trying hard to think of a connection between the picture locations at were pinned at the bottom of the board with timestamps written on a post-it note next to them

James' time window was around 11 o'clock given the entry in Franks account book with the note " ** _10/04 11:00 PM - Rott, boondocks: 5g GHB -$250.00_** " when James looked at the location with an old abandoned barn did he find a timestamp roughly around the same time as Frank's account

"N _ow I have you. You bastard_ " James echoed in his mind. He unpinned all of his evidence and brought it over to Price at the computer

"This is the place." James said out loud, handing the evidence to Chloe

"Let me dig up some more clues here" Price said as she fixated her attention towards the laptop monitor, Max walked up and both her and James watched as Price went digging for an ID on the location "Nope... Nothing, Sherlock. Just some shitty old barn." Chloe said with a defeated sigh having found nothing on worth

"Yeah no shit its an old barn, keep searching and tell me who owns that pile of trash" James instructed. Price did a little more searching for information about the barn, then Chloe looked up at James

"Somebody named-'Harry Aaron Prescott.' " she reported in

"Hm, I'm shocked" James said in a sarcastic flat tone

"Should we call the police?" Max asked nervously

"cops in this town are like Prescott's private security. Figured you would have known that considering the Email we found in Nathan's room" James explained

"that is so messed up" Caulfield sighed

"yeah Welcome to Arcadia Bay, where a lot of shit is fucked up." James said flatly "Not a lot of folks you can trust in this town, we'll have to go out to that farmhouse by ourselves."

"I was afraid you'd say that. We could call Warren, since he kicked Nathan's ass..." Caulfield responded,

"No reason to get him involved in this web, right now it's the three of us." James shook his head before walking towards the door out of Chloe's room "I believe we're on the cusp of solving this little mystery. So let's get going while we still have daylight to burn" he turned around to face his partners and then adjusted his hood.

It was time to find out the truth.


	10. Chapter 8: The Dark Room (Part 2)

**Abandoned Barn, Arcadia Bay Oregon, October 10th, 2013, 3:40 PM**

The trio pulled up to the front of the barn, looking at its decaying facade, the wood was splintered and rotted, several planks were missing allowing for of the inside to be viewed. They all walked up to the door, with James leading the charge. They all stopped in their tracks when they came to face the old door, James knelt down to the ground and looked at his feet

"Fresh Tire marks, someone's been here recently..." he said aloud to the group who were now all looking at the disturbed stretch of earth the perfect length for a vehicle. James looked up at the door, he noticed that the handle had a large padlock on it that required a key they didn't have, but the lock on the door itself was old and rusty,

James grabbed the padlock and tried to yank on it as hard as he could hoping to be able to simply rip the lock from its confines and open the door. But it was of no use, James sighed and took a second to catch his breath "No luck here. Max, see if you can't find another way in" He instructed "And use that 'power' of yours should the need arise" by this point James had just come to terms with her abilities, though James couldn't see what she was doing or explain how she did, all he knew was that she used them and gave fair warning if a situation got potentially dangerous.

Max walked off to the left side of the old building, about a couple seconds later she called out "Guys! I found the front door, come on!" James walked around the side of the barn with Price behind him, there he found how Caulfield had found their way in, a loose piece of corrugated steel was poorly patching a hole in the side just large enough for a person to fit through, James ducked his head to avoid colliding it with the wall of the barn and stepped inside.

Once inside James took a look at his new surroundings, It was relatively dark inside, with only a little sunlight shining through the walls of the barn where wooden planks had fallen off over time, the floor was completely covered in old hay, there was an old tractor sitting dusty and abandoned in the middle of the barn, and James could see that there were platforms above yet no way he could see to climb up there.

"God, this is way too Blair Witch... I have goosebumps all over" Max commented

"This place is...unsettling to say the least" James nodded in response

"Hey! check out this old chest!" Price said turning her attention over to a large wooden container pushed up against the wall, she pulled the lid up and peered into it to overlook the contents inside,

"Yes please open it a little louder Chloe, let everyone who might be here know We've come to plunder their shit..." James said rhetorically only to have Price flip him off with looking behind her

"Jackpot. Old shit..." Price said defeated she didn't find some great treasure inside

"No, look closer" Caulfield instructed. Price shifted some old binders and books around

"Harry Aron Prescott and family donate new library to Arcadia Bay" Price read aloud from a newspaper headline that talked about the opening of the library that most people in town had taken to simply call 'The Prescott Library' "Prescott Industries celebrate grand opening" Price kept reading headline after headline "The Prescott's bring bomb shelter to town." whether James liked it or not. The Prescotts certainly left their mark on his town.

"Nice scrapbook" Price commented "I'll check here for more clues, you guys go scope out the area" James did as he was told and turned around the investigate the inside of the barn.

James looked around, there wasn't much. Say for the old tractor, a picture of the Barn in days past when it was well maintained, an old photograph of Harry Aron Prescott, the owner of the barn, a pitchfork with cobwebs and dust coating its surface, James looked at the door they had tried entering earlier when he noticed something. along the inside of the wood was a message, carved into the wood probably ages ago, James squinted his eyes and moved in closer to try and get a better look. In scrawled messy writing that comes common when crudely carving a message onto a hard James could barely make out " ** _TOM M, AND WILL P. SEPT, 1989_** " James looked away and turned around upon reading the message, James walked away from the message not wanting to stir up any unpleasant memories and back over towards Caulfield

It looked like she had noticed something in the Hay and was moving it away from a certain location on the floor, James joined in on the effort by helping move hay away with his foot. Once they were done they both realized the had uncovered some sort of hatch that led god only knows where "Well what do we have here?" James asked flatly, the hatch was held in place by yet another padlock, similar to the one outside.

"It looks brand new..Why?" Max asked puzzled by her discovery, James shrugged

"Well, let's see if there's a way to bust that lock" he said looking around as if he would find the answer in his surroundings "Its gotta be something... heavy"

Max grabbed a hook that was connected to the barns pulley system that would help haul blocks of hay around the place back when the place was still in full operational order and hooked it through a loop in the handle on the hatch, then she walked over to a platform that was just about as tall as James probably was "Chloe, could you give me a hand?" she asked. Price walked over helping her up to reach the platform

"Sidekick at your service" Chloe joked as she hoisted Max up high enough to climb up on her own. James walked over to the platform observing Caulfield's movements trying to wonder what sort of plan she had concocted inside her head. James' eyes followed her as she made her way across the platform towards a piece of old farm equipment, stored along one of the top platforms. Caulfield grabbed onto the things pull cord and pulled down with all her strength, the piece of machinery tilted forwards and fell due to gravity in front of her, what was more surprising to James was the fact that the thing didn't collapse the platform bringing Max back down the ground level. James observed as she then used to machine as a stepping stool to hoist herself up to the walkway it had previously blocked, James watched as she looked around trying to find a solution to something just before she raising up her right hand.

* * *

James was surprised when he looked up and saw Max had somehow managed to get up to the third level in the barn despite the fact she wouldn't have been able to since there was a large piece of old farming equipment blocking her path "How did she..." James asked confused, Price nudged him in the arm

"Dude, I'm willing to bet you one hundred dollars it was her rewind ability" she remarked, then it had made sense to James remembering what he had said earlier outside. He watched as Max tired the other end of the rope from the pulley she rigged the hatch door to the other end of the machine

"Is she's doing what I think she's doing.." James said to himself continuing to watch, she pulled the junk a little further in on the platform before kicking over, the force of the fall caused the pulley to rip the handle clean off of the hatch door, the machine falling to the ground next to it with a loud metallic thud. Before long Max had jumped her way back down to the ground and the trio approached the now unlocked hatch, Caulfield tried to lift open the door but found it rather difficult to do so.

James walked over and offered a helping hand lifting the hatch with a little less difficulty "Damn, guess you got muscle on you after all string bean" Price commented, referring to James' thin lankly figure

"Guess all those days of helping my mother in her garden paid off" James said cracking his knuckles. Now that the door was open the trio could see inside. Before them laid a concrete staircase that led underground to somewhere

"What..is this?" Price asked

"Likely an old cold war fallout shelter. But I guess we'll have to find out ourselves" James explained before walking down the steps, the heels of his shoes making a loud audible step that echoed the deeper in he got.

"Do I even need to say how weird this is?" Max asked almost rhetorically

"You just did. Who builds this kind of place?" Price responded and raised a query of her own

"Paranoid lunatics fearing the end of the world, or people who wanted to hide something they **really** don't want anyone to find" James offered an answer but the truth is, he was almost just as confused about this place as his partners were. After reaching the end of the short staircase James looked around, the entire sub-level was built out of concrete. but the lights were on and shinned a fluorescent blue color. Not at all like the type of lighting one could expect in an old bomb shelter built underneath an abandoned barn, someone had been here recently.

The deeper into this place James got the more questions were raised, his most pressing question being why was there a locked door with a state of the art security lock on it? This only added to his theory that someone, whoever they were, they definitely were keeping this bunker well kept. " _No use trying to bust in that door, I'll need a code..._ " James thought to himself. he investigated the keypad on the security lock, the most worn down buttons were the 2,4, and 5 keys. James tried to enter the code as 452 but was met with a red light on the keypad indicating he had put in the wrong code, he thought back to where he may have seen a 3-digit code that would have been at a place like this. Then it hit him.

The scrap of paper with all of the numbers on it James had placed with all of the other evidence against Nathan back at Price's house had a very similar code, without hesitation James punched in the numbers 542 into the keypad, the thing beeped and the light was now a green color

"Yes! I thought that only worked in the movies" Max cheered in excitement, James walked over to the large security door that the security pad had locked and rotated the valve handle on it. Once the door was open he stepped inside, the two girls following behind him.

The trio looked around the new room they found themselves in, there were metal shelves stockpiled with food cans and other rations, adding more evidence to James' theory that this was an old fallout shelter of some kind, many of the lights inside were off casting the room in dark immense shadows, but the weirdest thing about it all was that the room was completely sterilized and clean almost similar to the hospital he had visited merely hours ago but had now felt like a lifetime. "Stocked and ready for the apocalypse. This must have cost a fortune" Price commented, walking in and off to the left into another room that was similarly lit.

James following behind, wanting to investigate this place thoroughly. Upon walking through James saw something bizarre, in front of him was a leather couch wrapped in what appeared to be protective plastic, and front of that was a chair and a white backdrop that almost looked like a photography studio, given that James knew who the original owner of the barn above this bunker was, and that Nathan was a photography enthusiast much like Max was, it wasn't hard for him to make the immediate connection James walked forwards past the couch, choosing to ignore the framed drawing of girl with bits of gore and body parts spilling out of her opened throat, and towards the metal cart that contained what appeared to be medical grade needle syringes and a couple bottles of drugs, each new discovery James found made his stomach turn in knots he didn't know were possible, every hair on his body was standing at attention and his brain was firing off signals at rapid-fire pace.

Walking around James checked the cabinets, upon opening one closest to the back of the room did he discover something truly horrible, inside were red binders all labeled with the names of several people, many of them being students at Blackwell thats James was antiquated with, his eyes went wide at the sheer number of these binders, they filled the entire bookshelf "My god... something tells me I don't want to open these and see what is inside" James said aloud referring back to all of the evidence he had gathered in this one room alone. James swallowed the knot forming in his throat and pulled out three of the binders that really caught his attention

one labeled " ** _Victoria_** "

one labeled " ** _Kate_** "

and lastly one labeled " ** _Rachel_** "

Setting them down on the table front of him he opened the first one from the bunch he pulled out, by that point by Price and Caulfield had joined him at the table to look over his find, much to his relief Victoria's binder was empty. Then he opened the one labeled as ' **Kate** '. What James saw made his heart sink.

Max gasped in shocked horror at the contents, the binder was full of black and white photos of Kate Marsh in bizarre, compromising positions, her face was blank and she looked like she wasn't even aware what may have been happening "When I get my hands on that motherfucker..." James said with a cold, dull, furious tone in his voice

"Kate wasn't the first..." Max noted "All of those binders are filled with other victims" then her eyes went wide with the frightful realization

"Victoria's binder was empty..." James said with a slight quiver in his voice "That son of a bitch is gonna dope her up and do the same thing, and I'm willing to bet he plans on doing it tonight at the party tonight... Just like he did last week"

Then Chloe let out a gasp at her own discovery "Rachel..." she said under her breath, James looked over at Price, she had opened the Binder labeled ' ** _Rachel_** ' and found Rachel Amber in much the same situation as Kate was. His worst fear had come true, as much he really wanted to,

James Makintosh had just uncovered the biggest conspiracy the likes of which Arcadia bay has never seen before.

"This can't be real... These are all-These are all posed shots right?" Chloe pleaded hoping that what she was seeing wasn't true

"I'm sorry Price but. They're real alright, all of them" James shook his head

"Maybe- maybe Nathan paid her a shitload of cash to do this. She probably would have" Price had begun to panic, James had never seen her like this before, but he could understand why, he had gone through a similar dilemma when he realized what had actually happened to Marsh, but the reality for him quickly set in

"This is some kind of bad nightmare, and we can't wake the fuck up" he said under his breath. "Where is that?" James pointed to the picture of Nathan and Rachel, she looked completely out cold and Nathan looked to be lowering her into the ground

"The junkyard! We have to find that spot, now! then we can see what he did..." Price said quickly "There's no way she's dead, no way!" Price kept denying as she ran through the bunker and up the stairs. James and Max following quickly behind her

* * *

 **American Rust, Arcadia Bay Oregon, October 10th, 2013, 4:25 PM**

The truck sped through the entrance to the Junkyard faster than James had expected, hitting his head along the roof of the ceiling, the car moved so fast a lot of the time it was at risk of crashing alongside or into the piles of trashed cars.

Once they had reached their spot all three of the people jumped out at lightning speed, James rushed over to the back of the truck and pulled out a shovel that he had grabbed along they're way when they passed by James' house. He carried the tool in both of his hands and walked at a quick pace in order to keep up with the two girls. Only halting when they had stopped in their tracks "Look, this is it!" Chloe frantically said pointing at the ground, James moved to the front of the group and immediately stabbed the shovel head into the dirt, removing the earth steadily. While James made a decent chunk into the digging, both Price and Caulfield began to aid by clawing out dirt with both of their bare hands.

"Stop Stop!" James halted the group who complied

With a shaking hand James pointed down into the hole they had made, they had found had to have been a canvas or plastic bag still submerged inside the earth. "Please no..." Price tearfully pleaded, James used his hands to try and rip open the back, once he was successful all three looked inside the bags contents and their hearts broke collectively.

"Oh... oh, Chloe I'm... I'm so sorry..." James broke the silence offering his sympathies "Oh no Rachel, Please not her!" Price finally broke down into tears, while Max had backed away due to the horrid smell that now filled the air around the bag, James just looked inside of the hole he created with his hand over his mouth, words escaping him. Caulfield walked over to her wailing friend and embraced her

"Chloe I'm so sorry" she said just as tearfully as Price was

"Who does this?!" Chloe screamed out

"Someone who needs to pay..." James said in a cold, dull, but also furious tone, never taking his gaze away from the thing that he had unearthed


	11. Chapter 9: The beginning of the end

**Swimming Pool, Blackwell Academy, Arcadia Bay Oregon, October 10th, 2013, 8:35 PM**

"I hope Nathan enjoys his last party" Price said in a cold icy tone

"The prick is gonna get what's coming to him, trust me" James nodded in agreement and speaking in an equally cold tone of voice as the trio sat inside the cabin of Chloe's truck

"Guys, we can go right to the cops. We have proof" Max suggested, thinking it would be best to let the authoritative handle the situation, James wanted to agree with her but his own experiences had to make him think otherwise

"Fuck the Police" Price snapped back quickly "Rachel wanted us to find her. So we could get real justice..."

"And revenge. The Prescotts had this coming to them for years" James added "You don't kidnap girls in my town and get the fuck away with it..."

"Thats, why nobody is going to get in my way" Price, stated boldly,

James was concerned what Price would do as soon as she found Nathan "We need to find the rat bastard and get him to confess, once we do and I record the whole thing. I'll throw him in the pen with the rest of the fucking animals" James spoke aloud how he wanted this to end

"Fuck that James, something like that is too good for a piece of shit like Nathan" Price responded with a hint of contempt for the idea

"Chloe, whatever the hell you're thinking you want to do. It is an awful Idea. We need to gather a spoken confession against him so he can stand trial" James defended his position as fiercely as Chloe wanted to shoot it down. James wasn't an idiot, he knew better than to allow Price to just outright kill Nathan the second she got her hands on him, He wasn't above wanting to kick his ass and make him suffer for what he's done, but he knew cold-blooded murder like Chloe wanted would net them nothing.

While James wasn't looking Price pulled out Nathan's handgun to inspect it and ensure it was in working order, then concealed it before Makintosh could turn his back her way.

Then the three of them stepped out of the truck and onto the blacktop of the parking lot. Everyone spoke in murmured, hushed tones while pointing at the sky. Then Max looked up and gasped "Jesus! Chloe. James. Look up at the sky!" she said in a horrified voice, James crooked his head upwards at the heavens and he too went wide with horror

"What in the fuck is that?!" he gasped at the sight. Up in the night sky were in fact, two moons. One right next to the other in such close proximity it looked like the gravitational pull of both would cause them to collide into one another

"Beautiful, I don't give a shit. The world's ending, cool." Price in a dismissive voice

"I'd take this a little more seriously if I were you Price" James said in a concerned voice, concern for both the fact that there were two literal moons standing in the same night sky, and for Chloe's complete disregard for it

"Yeah, Chloe. Something major is going down." Max said in an equally concerned voice as James

"You're right, Nathan Prescott is going down" Price said before walking off, her two cohorts following quickly behind

as the Trio walked up to the entrance of the Swimming Pool's building James could see Warren Graham standing in front of the entrance holding a red plastic cup in his hand "Welcome to the end of the world ladies and gentlemen, I'm glad you decided to escort me" Warren said in a slurred manner of speaking, James face shifted to a grimace as he could smell the liquor as soon as he walked up towards the entrance of the building

"You look really good, Warren." Max complemented "Are you alright after today?" Warren just listed from left to right as he rested a hand on Caulfield's shoulder

"I really flipped out on Nathan" Warren slurred reflecting back to what had happened earlier that day "I just hate bullies... And he's dangerous."

"You don't have to tell us twice. Where the hell is he Warren?" James interrogated "I haven't seen him since the incident at the dorm, but I've been in my room all day so.." Warren reported,

"Have you been drinking Graham?" James asked which caught Warren a little off guard but he just chuckled at the question

"Well, if you consider half a beer 'drinking' then yeah.." he said still laughing

"And half a beer is all your going to get tonight, from now until the end of time. You will drink water, got it?" James scolded the younger boy, Warren smiled and gave a salute, or at least tried to, seeing as he could barely raise his arm up past his shoulder before it feels back limply to his side.

"Let's go guys.." Price sighed clearly done with the conversation,

"Hey, hey..." Warren called out "I know this is a bad time, but can I get one picture" he said pulling out a Polaroid camera from inside his pocket "I've been feeling like this could actually be the end of the world, so" He slurred before wrapping his arm around Max and lifting the camera into the sky "I want to have something for prosperity." then he clicked the button, there was a quick flash then a photo printed itself out on the bottom of the device

"We've got no time for this shit. Come on Max" Chloe said in a rushed voice trying to get her friend back in focus whilst walking off towards the entrance of the pool

"Sorry... I just wanted to feel like a normal student after this week's ultraviolence. I never hit anybody like that before... I was always the one getting my ass kicked." The young boy apologized incoherently

"Hey, we still need your expert help" Max said smiling

"Yes, If you catch even so much as one glimpse of Nathan tonight, you make yourself scarce and call me or Max immediately, got it?" James instructed sternly

"He won't. I know how to be invisible here..." Warren replied with a smirk,

"Good boy. Now go sober up" James nodded before walking off. He stopped just before entering through the door and looked back at Warren. "One glimpse Warren Graham!" He yelled out and saw Graham again offer a drunken salute. The James finally turned around and walked through

* * *

 **The Vortex Club, Blackwell Academy, Arcadia Bay Oregon, October 10th, 2013, 8:55 PM**

The pool looked different from the last time James had been there, there was loud thumping music that drowned out pretty much all sound, flashing neon lights that cast the whole building in deep purples and oranges, and the whole building was clogged with people. Practically the whole school was there but he couldn't see either Caulfield or Price _"Now where in the hell did those two run off to?"_ He figured he'd ask Stella as she was sitting by the front door at a table, almost like it was a reception desk. As soon as he approached Stella looked up with a surprised expression "James Makintosh? Never thought I'd see you at a Vortex Club party" she said

"Not my style. Have you seen Nathan? or maybe anyone asking for him?" James shook his head cutting to the point

"No, thank God. That boy creeps me out... Wait, some girl just asked about Nathan before you came in." Stella reported

"Girl? who?" James asked

"She had blue hair, dressed like a punk... I've seen her putting up those Rachel Amber posters. I'm stuck here, so I'm sorry I can't help you. Why? you know her?" She stated.

"More than I wish I did, Thank you, Miss Hill..." James sighed turning around only to be stopped by Stella's voice again

"Hey, you look really intense... are you okay?" She asked concerned, James must have looked as angry as he felt

"No, I'm actually not. I... I just need to find Nathan. Also, don't get too close if you see him." He replied admitting the truth

"Hell no. This is homework, not a party. I'll text you if I spy him. Good luck." She nodded

"Good. Thanks" James nodded before turning back around and walking through the curtains.

He found himself in the main part of the pool building, full with more people than he had ever seen before in the room. " _Right, I need to find Miss Chase and warn about Nathan, and then find Him before Chloe disembowels him..._ " James thought to himself looking around the amorphous mass of human beings surrounding him that made feel only slightly claustrophobic

"Well, I'll be a son of a bitch!" He heard a voice yell out to his right, only to find Alex standing in front of him with a red cup like Warren had "Never did I live to see the day James Emmerich Makintosh of all people would show up to the Vortex Club!"

"What are you doing here Alex? You're not part of the Vortex Club..." James crossed his arms

"I was invited if you could actually believe it." Alex smiled wryly "And you will never guess who vouched for me." James stood there silent which Hillsef took as an answer "Victoria, fucking Chase of all people. Walked right up and asked if I wanted to come while I was walking in the halls today!"

"Where is Miss Chase by the way Alex?" James asked in a serious tone

"Uh... Probably in the VIP section, Weird. Victoria said she'd meet me here by the entrance, I tried to go through but that fucking bitch Sarah ain't letting anyone through that isn't already rubbing elbows with the Vortex Club members!"

"Hmm. Very well, thank you Alex. I need to have a chat with her and Nathan" James said turning back around ready to walk off, preparing to have to deal with Sarah himself

"Hang on. What do you need with Nathan." Alex asked concerned "When I came up to the dorm earlier today I found him lying on the floor, his face looked like he got fucked up real bad"

James sighed "Alex don't worry about that. Nathan got what was coming to him"

Alex's eyes widened "Holy shit James. You didn't beat the shit out of him did you, I know you don't like the guy but I didn't think you go THAT far!"

"No nothing like that. It was our mutual friend Warren Graham you have to thank for breaking that prick's nose. Also, don't feel too bad, the shitheel had a gun on him and pulled it out on me" James shook his head explaining what happened inside the dormitories

"Jesus... I knew he was a maniac, but I didn't think he was that far gone" Alex rubbed the back of his neck

"Exactly. He's unstable. So stay away from him, He knows we share a dorm, He'll hurt you to try and get to me" James pointed at his roommate trying to convey his message "Now if you excuse me I need to head off to the VIP section to talk with Victoria..."

"Hey, Sherlock. Could I ask you something real quick?" Alex asked looking serious

"Make. It. Quick. Now" James sighed in exasperation at Alex sucking up all of his time

"I will. When you go to talk to Victoria... Could you not, how do I say this. Act like yourself?" Alex struggled to say in as polite a manner as possible "Between you and I James. I think she y'know... Likes me, and I don't want my chance with her to be ruined by finding out my roommate was a complete dick to her"

 **{CHOICE}**

 **{KIND/RUDE}**

"Fine. If you promise to stay away from Nathan when you see him and call me if you do, Then I will try to refrain from being my usual nasty self around your little crush. But just saying now, I have no idea how well it will go considering you picked the absolute worst girl at Blackwell to fall head over heels for..." James begrudgingly trudged out

Alex smiled as wide as he could "You rock Sherlock. Thank you man, seriously. Think of it now, Alex Hillsef. Current Worthless nobody could shoot straight up to the top of Blackwell's food chain and become king of the world, I'll make sure not to forget about you when I become stupidly rich and famous afterward" He went on with his delusions of grandeur. James rolled his eyes and adjusted his hood, he said his farewells with Alex and continued off towards the VIP section.

He approached the VIP section which was nothing more than curtains blocking a section of the pool's edge. In front of it was a table where Sarah was sitting

Max crept up behind him which made him jump slightly "Hello to you too Miss Caulfield. Next time say something before you give me a heart attack!"

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you" Max said in an apologetic tone

"Anyways... Victoria is in there" James said pointing to the curtain of the lounge, together the two attempted to walk through the curtain until Sarah stopped them

"Excuse me, but I'm going in." Max said defiantly

"Sorry, but this is the VIP section. Members only. Mmm-kay?" Sarah responded in a passive aggressive tone

"I don't give a shit. We have to talk to Nathan…" James spoke with an irritated inflection

"Victoria specifically told me not to let you two in. Nice try. Too bad you're not members." Sarah said dismissively, Just as Alex had warned. She was not going to let anyone through

"Listen…" Max pleaded one last time

"No, you listen. Courtney is supposed to be the VIP gatekeeper, not me. So please go." Sarah said in a huff shooing the two of them away

Annoyed they walked back off from the lounge "No dice, We're gonna have to find another way in..." James sighed

"Hang on I have an idea" Caulfield said before walking off towards the makeshift bar where conveniently they found Courtney Wagner by. She turned around and immediately smiled "Max! Our guest star arrives fashionably late! and with a date! Say "Bonsoir" to the "End of the World"! Even though you flaked on my party make-over...You still get special access to the Vortex Club VIP lounge…" she said greeting Max, Although being referred to as her 'date' did make James cringe a little bit

"great. let your minion know that, just blocked off the gate." James said flatly pointing behind him towards the lounge

Immediately Courtney's smile dropped "Oh, that little asshole just made her last mistake. She thinks she's Victoria. Buh bye. Now, let's go make an official VIP entrance, Max Factor! Get it…?" she said with an annoyed sigh. The three of them walked over to the reception desk

"Hey Sarah, do you know that I personally put Max's name on the list? So you like, decide to block her from coming in while I'm taking a break? You're not in charge here." she said chewing out her subordinate

"Wait, I just... I…" Sarah hesitated trying to defend herself

"Oh my God, you're done. And you're off the list, permanently. Welcome to the Vortex Club." Wagner shook her head. Sarah, with nothing else, left simply rose from her seat and walked off sadly

"Thank you Miss Wagner, enjoy your night..." James said, relieved to have found a way in quickly

"Don't mention it" Courtney smiled again "Have a good time you two!" she called out as they walked through.

* * *

 **VIP Lounge, The Vortex Club, Blackwell Academy, Arcadia Bay Oregon, October 10th, 2013, 9:10 PM**

James and Max looked around the small 'lounge' "Right, first things first. We need to put the fear of God in Victoria Chase" James said scanning around for Victoria, it didn't take long before his gaze fixated on her and he immediately started approaching her.

As soon as Chase laid eyes upon the two her expression changed to that of disapproval "Sorry. Vortex Club members only."

"Oh no don't worry. We added ourselves to the guest list." James with a sly look in his eye

"I'm taking you off." Chase responded quickly

"Go fuck your selfie, Victoria. I don't have time for this bullshit." Caulfield snapped back

"Real cute, Max. Usually, it's Sherlock over here telling me stuff like that. And after I apologized to you the other day..." Chase passive aggressively

"Miss Chase, trust me. Had I not been asked to be nice to you, I would be a lot worse, this is me holding back" James replied flatly with a furrowed brow

"Do you even have a clue what's going on at Blackwell?" Max asked looking around

"Kate Marsh tried to jump off of the fucking dormitory roof in front of you and me and every fucking one here!" James said raising his voice pointing to her, himself, and everyone in the room

"That's not my fault Don't you even try to blame me!" Victoria snapped angrily

"I blame the asshole who spiked her drink, but nobody at that party even cared that she was so 'wasted' off of one sip of wine, instead you all pulled out your cameras and had good laugh at her expense." He said in an icy tone remembering the crowd of phone cameras ready to film a girl take her own life

"It's a fucking party, everybody is wasted! What do you want from me?" Chase asked exasperatedly

"Some goddamn humanity and accountability, Victoria." James scolded

"I'm the only person here who cares what Nathan is going through...I'm not the only problem child at Blackwell." Chase shook her head

"This is bigger than a problem child." James shot back

"I'm not perfect, okay? I'm a teenager at an art school. I'm only here to become a photographer and get famous" The queen bee said self deprecatingly

"You have talent, Victoria. You don't have to push people out of your way." Max said trying to give her a boost confidence

"You don't understand. My parents own a gallery. I know how this art game has to be played... it's brutal." Chase deflected

"No, it's art. not a damn war. Don't play their way. " James shook his head, he couldn't care at all about 'the Art World' but he knew it was no excuse to step on others to get to the top

"Look at me, I got the judge of the contest suspended," Max said referencing the fact she had gotten Jefferson removed from this contest

"On point, Max... Thanks for admitting again that I have some talent. Not that I think I always do." Chase smiled in an almost sad kind of way

"I don't either, but that's the choice you make." Max nodded attempting to find common ground for all of them

"Hard to believe, but I don't always make the best choices. Do you think it's, like, fate we're not supposed to be friends?" She asked

"Maybe, but who says we have to be enemies?" Max asked arching an eyebrow

"Whoever makes that decision," Victoria answered

"That would be us, Victoria," James responded bluntly

"Well, James Makintosh. I could always choose to let you in the Vortex Club..." she smirked coyly

"Never gonna happen... but not for the reasons you think." James said critically

"Oh, you two look so serious..." She said wryly noting both of their expressions

James sighed frustratedly, She always knew how to push all of his buttons and she had pushed pretty much every single one now. He seriously contemplated leaving her for Nathan. If she didn't want saving then who was he to say otherwise

 **{CHOICE}**

 **{SAVE/LEAVE}**

"Victoria. I will be extremely honest with you. I do not like you one bit, but goddamnit I don't want you to die" James said quickly. It took a second for his message to process in Chase's brain and when it did she shook her head in confusion

"Excuse me?" She asked

"He's right. your life is in serious danger. I know Nathan is your friend, but he is truly unstable and dangerous. He did drug Kate at that party so he could take her someplace... dark." Max added

Victoria scoffed "What? Nice try. But I don't believe you. And why would he do that?"

"That we don't know yet. But it was enough to make Kate want to... Die... And we think you're next." James answered

"That is crazy. Nathan is like one of my best friends. Yes, he takes serious meds, but that's not his fault. His family treats him like a total freak, just because he has little meltdowns."

"They're not little anymore. This isn't some toddler who's had his toy taken away, he's a grown ass adult who's getting more and more unstable. These 'meltdowns' They're getting worse and deadly. I don't care if you hate us or not, but you have to believe me."

"You could have been a major bitch to me when I got hit with that paint... and I deserved it." Victoria said looking at Caulfield "And I've known you long enough to know when you're not fucking around Sherlock" she added looking at James "I don't hate you guys... I actually think you're some of the coolest people at Blackwell... Weird, but cool. You just don't know it yet. Maybe I'm jealous because you don't give a shit what anybody thinks. And I do." She smiled finally admitting some of her true feelings, James was used to the 'Queen Bee' Persona that Victoria always put up, but he had never seen the 'real' her before. It reminded him much of himself and his own reputation.

"To be honest, Nathan has been freaking me out lately... He's not here and I haven't seen him." She also confessed

"Stay away from him, watch your drinks, and stick close to your friends tonight. Call me or Max if you see anything out of the ordinary. I need you to be my eyes and ears at this party tonight okay? " James instructed sternly, her life was as stake after all.

"I'll let you two boss me around this one time. And I have other people I can go to for protection. Thanks for telling me this. If what you said is true... then you guys be careful, too." Victoria nodded

"I've got my own protection" Max said looking towards James

"Don't worry about me, I can handle myself" James cracked his knuckles

"Um, text me if you need anything..." Victoria awkwardly added

"I will. Thanks, Victoria" Max said smiling while James silently nodded

"Au revoir." Chase said waving them off as they turned around and walked off.

Just then Price walked out of the door to the stairwell looking as mad as she has been all night long "Nathan isn't here. Nobody's seen him tonight. Not even Victoria" James reported with a sigh

"He's definitely not upstairs or in the lockers." Price said adding her findings

"Then he's got to be hiding in his dorm." James concluded

"Then let's bail. Nathan can't hide anymore." Price said with a determined look on her face.

As they were heading out of the lounge they were all stopped by the voice of Mr. Jefferson, who was quickly walking over "James! Max! So you made it" He said happily

"Oh, hey, Mr. Jefferson..." Max said trying to at least sound polite, James, on the other hand, made no attempt to hide his annoyance

 _"Why in the name of God are we standing around talking when we have a rat to catch?!"_ He yelled out in his head.

"Mr. Jefferson: Um... are you both okay? You two look like you're on a mission..." Jefferson asked concerned with the look on all of their faces

"We were just looking for Nathan is all..." James said quickly hoping to end the conversation there so he could get back to the task at hand.

"Aha. I didn't know you were pals with him. I haven't seen him since this afternoon... He seemed pretty upset. I think he's still quite upset over the whole Kate situation." Mark said rubbing the back of his neck

"O _h, I'm sure he is!_ " James thought to himself with a sneer

"Let's talk later. I have to announce the winner of the contest. I do wish you two entered. You have to build up that résumé and portfolio, but I know you will." The teacher continued looking at his watch.

"Thanks, I hope so." Max said happily

"Okay, excuse me. I'm almost on..."

"Let's get the hell out of here" Price said impatiently which was a sentiment that James agreed with completely.

Stepping out of the lounge they all made their way towards the entrance. At the same time Jefferson stepped out onto the DJ's Stage and took the Microphone tapping it a couple of times to make sure it worked, As soon as he stepped out the entire pool erupted into cheers and applause "Okay, everybody calm down. Thank you, thank you... I appreciate it. I don't want to get in the way of the party, but it's time to announce the winner of the "Everyday Heroes" contest." He said trying to quell the applause. Max stopped to watch as Price to grab her hand to get her to continue moving but to no avail. Now begrudgingly both Price and James were watching this miserable display.

"Before I do, I want to thank everybody who entered their photograph... and everybody who thought about entering. Now, this is the most important step in being an artist—sharing your work with the world. All of you represent Blackwell Academy, and everything our school stands for. As far as I'm concerned, you're all 'Everyday Heroes'!" Jefferson said which was greeted with more thunderous applause "The envelope, please..." He said as a white envelope was placed in his hand, slowly he opened it and read the paper he extracted from it "And the winner is… Oh my, what a shocker... Victoria Chase!" which was met with some applause that were likely from other Vortex Club members as pretty much the rest of the pool feel deathly silent.

Victoria excitedly rushed onto the stage to take the microphone with the biggest cheesiest smile James has ever seen someone make. "Thank you so much, Mr. Jefferson. It was your incredible photography that brought me to Blackwell and I hope I can live up to your name... and fame. I also want to thank all the students for being so dedicated in their pursuit." She began, having clearly rehearsed this speech a million times before "And I'd like to dedicate this prize to Kate Marsh... She is the real "everyday hero" of Blackwell. And I can't wait for her to come back."

James didn't know what to make of that comment. On one hand, she was one of Kate's biggest tormentors, yet the sentiment on the stage felt, genuine. Nonetheless, Her speech was over and was met with scattered claps and a couple of boos from the crowd. He even heard Stella Hill shout "You suck Victoria!"

Victoria won. Big fucking surprise. Can't believe she blackmailed Jefferson... Well, actually... yes, yes I can." James said sarcastically

"Who fucking cares? Rachel is still dead. And I want Nathan's punk ass... now!" Price said angrily having wasted so much time waiting for the charade to be over

"Don't we all? Let's go check out the dormitories." James responded before leading the group out of the pool building

* * *

Finally outside The trio walked determined towards the Dormitories ready to confront their white whale when suddenly James' phone buzzed in his pocket, he took it out and read the message

 _ **[Nathan: glad you got one last look at rachel nobody will ever find her again after im done]**_

James shut the message off and looked around "Oh Christ, Nathan just texted me... Says there won't be any evidence left after he's done. We need to go to the American Rust now!" He informed the group which caused them to have the same panic set in as he had, and they all rushed towards Chloe's Pickup Truck. While Max and Price hoped in the main cabin James jumped up onto the bed and held on for dear life as the vehicle screeched through the driveway

* * *

 **American Rust, Arcadia Bay Oregon, October 10th, 2013, 10:23 PM**

James and Max tried their hardest to be quiet while Price stomped through every puddle she could find which made James' paranoia flair up every time "Stop stomping around, dammit!" he angrily snapped

"Right. Just get ready to use your rewind fast if Nathan tries to jump us." Price said correcting her mistake and making her footfalls lighter, eventually, they reached the junkyard, having snuck by along the train tracks. James tried his hardest to not use his flashlight as it would have made him more noticeable, but he almost tripped on almost everything in his path. Reluctantly he pulled out his flashlight and turned it on.

They wormed their way through the twisted mass of rotting cars and scrap metal until they reached Rachel's grave, which thankfully. Had not been disturbed "Oh God, Max, look... she's still there." Price said pointing to the hole in the ground

"Thank God for small miracles, we got here before he did, alright. Watch the area, That prick ain't getting away this time!" James said looking around quickly checking his every surrounding. While he and Price watched Caulfield slowly backed up away from the grave.

Something was wrong, James could feel it. He spun around only to find Max holding her neck with a panicked look on her face and she tried reaching out with her right hand

"Max? you alright you don't look so go-" James started to say but was quickly cut off when something smashed him in the nose causing him to collapse to the ground and drop his flashlight

"James?! Wait. What the fuck?" Price said quickly spinning around pulling out Nathan's gun from her back pocket before a gunshot pierced the silence, something entered into Chloe's forehead and exited out of the back of her skull, as blood splattered across everything nearby. She collapsed lifelessly to the ground, dropping the gun.

With everyone taken care of, their attacker stepped forwards to reveal something that shocked even James. Because it was not Nathan Prescott who stepped forwards.

It was Mark Jefferson, with the coldest, blankest expression James had ever seen before, and he was heading towards Max.

"No... Get... Away from her... you son of a bi-" James started to say again trying to get up before the teacher swiftly kicked his leg at James' head, hitting him right in the temple.

And all went dark

 _ **END OF EPISODE 4**_


End file.
